Here Comes the Sun
by Daughter of Hypnos
Summary: A series of one shots/drabbles of the Apollo cabin from 1961 all the way up to modern times.This is for the kid who cares more about music than popularity.
1. The Apollo Cabin Makes a Deal

"Please Nico!"

"No, I'm sorry I can't do that,"

"I'll give you Millie Cyrus!"

"It can only be a soul that has cheated death,"

"But Born to Run is never going to be the same!"

"I'm sorry Harp, I can't bring Clarence Clemons back from the dead," Nico told the daughter of Apollo. Harp had been trying to convince him to resurrect Clarence Clemons all day, but so far, he wasn't budging.

"Harp, what are you doing?" Her older brother Will asked as he and the rest of the Apollo cabin walked up to them.

"I'm trying to trade Clarence Clemons for Millie Cyrus,"

Will looked Nico, then at Harp, the back to Nico and said, "I'll give you three clean, unused Jonas Brothers for the small price of just one John Lennon. And if you act now I'll throw in one Justine Bieber for the easy price of George Harrison," Will said. Nico looked like he wanted to explode.

"No I can't…" He started, but Oscar, another Apollo boy said, "I'll give you Ke$ha for Freddie Mercury,"

"Lady Gaga for Elvis Presley," someone else said.

"Katy Perry for Michel Jackson," Another called out.

"Eminem for Patrick Swayze," One of the girls called.

"Rebecca Black for Jimi Hendrix,"

"Selena Gomez for Johnny Cash," Another voice called.

"Ah shit," Nico said. The Apollo cabin went silent and looked at him. He said, "Were any of you Amy Winehouse fans?"

"Love. Amy. Winehouse!" One of the girls, Clare, shouted. "I know she's done some bad stuff, but her music is amazing,"

"Well she died about ten seconds ago," Nico said.

"No! She couldn't have died! No!" Clare continued to freak out, until Nico said, "I guess she should have said, 'Yes, yes, yes,' to rehab. Maybe she wouldn't have died, died, died,"

"I'm about to smack the Hades out of you, di Angelo," She warned him.

Everything was quiet until the oldest girl, Melody, yelled, "Stephanie Meyer for William Shakespeare!"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nico yelled finally.

The Apollo cabin backed up a few feet. Nico was about to turn to leave, when he felt someone poke his side, "What!" He yelled at turned to see a little Apollo boy named Jaden, no more than six standing there, looking scared. "Sorry kid," Nico said, "what do you want?"

"I'll give you Taylor Swift for Bon Scott," He said. Nico stormed away.

"Epic little kid is epic," Harp said. "Come here, Jaden, you can stand by me," Harp said pulling Jaden close to her and resting her arm on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to her, Jaden," Will warned, "she's a bad influence,"

Harp maturely stuck her tong out at her older brother.

**This is the start of a series of mini-one shots about the Apollo cabin. They will somewhere between drabbles and one shots. I have a few ideas already so the chapter will be updated pretty regularly. **

**They mostly take place present time, but some go from before the war, some as far back as 1961. The will mostly be happy and humorous and up-beet. There is only one that will be mildly angst. A lot of them will surround musicals, the Beatles (and other rock bands), Disney movies, and Shakespeare**

**And yes, I will trade all of these people for the others, I wonder how much shit I am going to be given for that? If you don't know who any or all of the people on the list are YouTube them and let decent music take over you (or decent literature). **

**Really there are only a few artists from this century I listen to: Hank Green Chameleon Circuit, Cast of Rent, Cast of Wicked, anyone in Starkid, and bowling for Soup. Again, don't know them, YouTube them. **

**PIP ALL THESE ARTIST INCLUDIN AMY! **


	2. Songs Cabin 7 Can't Do

**This is a list of songs Cabin 7 is not allowed to play anywhere outside their own cabin **

Melody looked at the list. Lee had started it five years ago to keep people from getting offended by the Apollo cabin. They never meant to imply anything with the songs they sang, but some people assume too much.

_Not one of us, The Lion King Two. (People might think we are talking about certain sons of Hermes) _Lee had written. Looking farther down the list people had added their own comments on the banning of songs.

_Runaway, Bon Jovi __**Which sucks because that is one of Bon Jovi's best songs **_Melody recognized the hand writing, it belonged to her sister Harp.

_Does your mother know, Abba __**Also Mama Mia! **_Ellen had added. Like Melody, Ellen was trying to reach Broadway and had a devotion to anything that ever graced the Broadway stage.

_If I die young, The Band Perry_ This one was a newer edition, written in by Will.

_Fat bottomed Girls, Queen Because the some of the Aphrodite girls think we are singing about them, because everything is about them! _ Harp had angrily written in; she had a very short temper.

_Only the good die young, Billy Joel _

_Another one bites the dust, Queen_

_Anything from Disney's Hercules (The gods and Chiron find it offensive) __**Which really sucks because some of the songs actually have a lot of good messages for the new campers like "To be a true hero kid, is a dying art/ It's like painting a master piece,/ it's a work of heart!"**_ Melody smiled at Emmy's comment. _**I don't even know why Chiron would find it offensive **_ Cjay added. Then Tony, Emmys triplet brother, commented _**And Chiron, the legendary trainer of Heroes, was replaced with**_ Tony then taped a picture of Phil from the movie to the list.

_Strawberry Wine,_ _Deana Carte (It upsets Mr. D) __**Hey, now that he's gone, can we sing that? **_Sammy asked _**Oh yeah, sure. Because it's not like the song is about losing your virginity or anything. **_Will added.

_Brain Damage, Pink Floyd (It might upset previously insane sons of Hermes and/or their very scary girl friends)_

_Drops of Jupiter__** Some sons of Jupiter think we are 'implying things' about him. Egocentric, self absorb, conceded **__**prick! **__**HARP! You can't write that here! **_Will told his younger sister. _**Shut up Will! I'm sick f you and your goddamned southern morals! **_

Melody looked at the list, filled with different handwritings from her sibling and with all their different personalities. She loved looking at the list so much, she almost forgot why she had picked it up in the first place, but she took a pen and added to the list.

_Without you, Rent __**Which suck,**_ She commented _** Because it's a really amazing song.**_

**Well that was fun, if you don't understand why some of them are banned, just ask me. Yes, Emmy does have a brother named Tony, they also have another brother named Oscar, all triplets. **

**What do you want to see next: Torturing Malcolm, Pocket Full of Sunshine, Rick Rolled, or the Cellophane Flower Tradition(that last one is a bit angst-y, all the others are pretty funny, well, at least I think they are.)? All of these will make sense once I do the chapter.**


	3. Pocket Full of Sunshine

**A/N Quick thing: the character Melody is going to be appearing in a lot of these and I haven't yet figured out how to introduce her physical appearance. So here it is She is African American, tall and thin because she is a ballet dancer, but she has Apollo's blue eyes. **

Friday Afternoon

"What are you making me watch this? Will complained.

"Because you have a girlfriend now, and you have to get use to watching chick-flicks," His older sister, Melody told him. They were in their cabin during free time, while the rest of the cabin played Volley Ball on the beach. Melody was in College and only back at camp for a few days during Christmas break.

"But she doesn't even like chick-flicks," Will told her, flopping face-first onto his bed.

"Really? Did she tell you she didn't like chick-flicks?"

"Well, no. But it was implied; her favorite movie is Forest Gump!" Will said, rolling over so his was on his back.

"She has a good taste in movies, but just because it is her favorite doesn't mean she doesn't like them. My favorite movie isn't a chick-flick,"

"Two things. One: does she seem like the kind of girl that would like chick-flicks? And Two: Your favorite movie is the Lion King, how is that not a chick-flick?"

"The Lion King is a classic! And don't worry, you will like this movie, Emma Stone is half-naked half the time,"

"Then can we watch Titanic with Kate Winslet all naked?"

"No!" Melody told him, throwing a pillow on his face. "Then we might as well just watch Shakespeare in Love,"

"What's Shakespeare in Love?"

"A movie about Shakespeare falling in love and writing Romeo and Juliet. But every other scene all you see are Gwyneth Paltrow's boobs,"

"Why don't we watch that instead?"

Melody threw a pillow on Will's face and yelled, "NO! I'm not watching that with my brother! Now just watch the movie!"

Will grabbed the pillow she had thrown at him and shoved it on his face, Melody wondered if he was trying to suffocate himself.

Friday Night

"Now was that so bad?" Melody asked as they, along with the rest of the Apollo cabin walked to dinner:

"That movie wasn't bad, but I have that song stuck in my head,"

"Which song, because there were a lot of songs in that movie. There was only two and a half minutes of original Score in it,"

Will looked at her, "How do you know that?"

"Directors commentary version of the movie,"

"You have way too much time on your hands,"

"Whatever. Now, what song was it?"

"The one that was in the singing card,"

"Pocket Full of Sunshine? Oh, this is great,"

When they reached the table, will start humming Pocket Full of Sunshine without noticing. His siblings looked at him concerned, except for Melody who just started laughing.

Will soon realized that the whole cabin was staring at him and stopped humming, "What?"

"Any reason you are humming a Natasha Bedingfield song?" Oscar asked,

"No, it's just stuck in my head thanks to the movie someone _forced me to watch_," Will glared at his sister; she merely shrugged.

Saturday Morning

Apparently, Will's siblings thought it would be funny to wake the cabin up the next morning by playing Pocket Full of Sunshine.

It only got worse when Will went to get dressed and found all of his cloths were taken and the only tings he had to war were a pair of jeans and a tee shirt that said "I've Gotta Pocket… got a pocket full of sunshine,"

So Will went to breakfast without a shirt, and he did so shamelessly.

Saturday Afternoon

"You can't show up to breakfast without a shirt William,: Chiron told him. Will had gotten his cloths back by now and was now sitting with Chiron in the Big House. Will hated when anyone other than his Grandfather called him William, but Chiron didn't seem to notice. "One week cleaning dishes,"

Will walked out of the Big House, accepting his punishment. When he got to the porch Annabeth was standing there. "How much trouble did you get in?" she asked.

"A week cleaning dishes," He said.

"Why did you show up to breakfast without a shirt?"

"My cabin took all my shirts except for a tee shirt that said… well that's not important,"

"What didn't you just turn the shirt inside-out?"

Will facepalmed.

Saturday Night

The rest of the camp was laughing, singing and eating S'mores at the campfire and will was elbow deep in dishes. Somehow the song had gotten stuck in his head again and he was quietly humming it to himself.

"Need some help?" a voice asked from behind him. He stopped humming and turned around. Nyssa was standing at the door of the kitchen, leaning against to doorframe.

"Yeah, thanks," Will said as he tossed her a pair of gloves.

Sunday Morning 

Pocket full of Sunshine was still stuck in Will's head the next morning as he walked to the showers. Will was thankful he wasn't one of those people who sang in the shower, the last thing he needed was more ridicule from his siblings.

Sunday Afternoon 

Will was in the Bunker helping Nyssa and the rest of her cabin build the Argo. "Can you hand me the drill?" Nyssa asked him. Will walked over to the wall where all the tools were held and gabbed it off, humming to himself.

When he got back to give it Nyssa, she looked at him, "Are you humming Pocket Full of Sunshine?" She asked.

Will put his head down on the work table and said, "I'm never watching one of Melody's movies ever again,"

**So yeah, Easy A did the same thing to me after I saw it for the first time. I tried to set this up like they did in the movie.**

**So, I'm currently really made at Selena Gomez. I have never been a big fan of anything she did, her music, her TV shows, or her movies. If you remember I tried to trade her for Johnny Cash in chapter 1. Anyway, she has been copying Hillary Duff with Another Cinderella Story and now Monte Carlo. But I dealt with that, but what really has bothered me is her new song "Love You Like A Love Song," . There is a country artist Cjaye Lerose who got discovered off youtube and has come out with an album just this past month, but she had been writing original songs for years! I have been watching her videos for 2 years now and in 2009, she wrote and preformed a song called "Love You like a Country Song," and it has the same idea as Love you Like a Love Song, except it's better! And this just bothered the crap out of me. **


	4. Their First Time

Many children of Apollo have become famous, very famous, over the years; from Shakespeare, to Walt Whitman, to Kristin Chenoweth. But possibly the best known (and possibly most loved) were the Beatles. John, Paul, George, and Ringo, those four sons of Apollo all together created some of the most iconic music of all time.

The Beatles became more than important to the Apollo Cabin, they were worshiped. Many Apollo kids sat in Central Park on December 8th, they all sang their songs, and they all remembered the first time they heard a Beatles song.

The first time Lee ever heard one of their songs, he was four and in the car with his mother. His mother changed the radio station and found Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds was on, but already half over. She let it play, anyway. Lee wasn't paying much attention to the music, instead he was playing on a Gameboy Color, but he soon paused the game to listen. He asked his mom what song it was and she told him. later that day, she gave him a copy of Yellow Submarine. Lee listened to the whole album without stopping.

Fifteen years later, he joined Lucy in the Sky.

* * *

><p>Michel's mother use to play music on the stereo and the two of them would dance around their small living room together. When he was five, she played I Want To Hold Your Hand. Michel's mother played the song again when she learned what happened to her son.<p>

* * *

><p>Will didn't remember the first time he heard a Beatles song, but he knew which song it was. When his mother was still pregnant with him, she would play Blackbird to him. On the drive back from the hospital, Will wouldn't stop screaming. His mother started singing Blackbird, and he stopped. When Will first picked up a guitar to learn how to play, it was the first song he learned. Blackbird has been his favorite song of all time since before he was born.<p>

* * *

><p>When Melody was five she took her first ballet class. Her recital dance was set to Here Comes the Sun, she had never heard the Beatles before that, but she fell in love with the song and her mother went out and bought her Abby Road so she could listen to it.<p>

When she got older, she didn't remember much about the dance, all she could remember were: the costume (a bright yellow leotard and tutu that was incredibly itchy), that she was tallest out of all the girls (and one boy, who she would become dance partners with and remain life-long friends) so she had to stand dead center, and last, the song.

That one dance gave Melody three passions: a passion for dance, on for performing, and another for the Beatles. Thirteen years after that first dance, Melody was accepted to Juilliard, four years after that she would graduate, then two years latter she would dance that part of the Swan Queen in Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake for thousands of people.

* * *

><p>Harp was different then the rest of her cabin. They all had heard and loved the Beatles long before getting to camp, she had never heard them. Before getting to camp, she was called Wendy, had blond hair, and had never heard any form of Rock and Roll. It took three days to be claimed by Apollo, and when she moved into her cabin, they were playing Let It Be. That song remains one of the only four she will play on the piano.<p>

Her mother forced her to play the piano growing up, and she resented it. There were only four songs she would still play on the piano: Thunder Road (her first Springsteen song and her favorite song), Drops of Jupiter (she couldn't explained the love she had for the song, she just loved it. Especially the part about the deep-fried chicken) Fucking Perfect (a song she simply adored) and Let It Be. It was the first time she was exposed to Rock and Roll. It was life changing.

* * *

><p>Oscar, Emmy, and Tony heard their first Beatles song at the same time, like you would expect from triplets do. They heard the song Help in the movie Cheaper By The Dozen. Sure it was a cover by Fountains of Wayne, but it was close enough.<p>

* * *

><p>Cjaye was five when she first heard a Beatles song. Her stepfather was playing Please Please Me, which sounds creepy, but it wasn't, he was just a hard-core Beatles fan. Cjaye, being only five, thought the song was about good manners, and thought that until she was fifteen.<p>

* * *

><p>Ellen went into New York City with he Grandmother when she was seven to see Beauty and the Beast, while they were there, they went the Strawberry Filed (the John Lennon memorial) and Imagine was playing. Ellen still isn't sure if this counts as her first Beatles song, but it was close enough.<p>

* * *

><p>Jaden is the only other Apollo camper never to have heard a Beatles song until he got to camp, but he got to camp when he was six. As if it was a sign from his father, as he first entered the camp (without monsters chasing him), he looked and saw the Strawberry Fields. His soon-to-be cabin was playing Strawberry Fields Forever from an iPod speaker. He asked his satyr what the song was. The satyr didn't know, but said "Some Beatles song," Jaden said, "I like it," and was claimed by Apollo right then.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone in the Apollo cabin has a different taste in music, and they all respect that. But they all love the Beatles. Who doesn't?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How many of you saw the title and thought it was going to be something dirty?<strong>

**I fell asleep at 8pm and woke up at 3 am and couldn't get back to sleep. So I turned on Beatles music and wrote this. It is now 6am and I'm watching the sun rise (Here Comes the Sun). I could have made this longer, but I was too lazy to come up with more OC's. Melody and Harp and definitely the most important OC's at all of them. There is a story all about Harp that I wrote but never published where it goes into a lot about her character, but I don't know if I'm going to publish it. I think I also might make a one shot (in this story) where she freaks out on Jason for requesting they not play Drops of Jupiter (remember it was one of the songs on the list and she called him a prick?). **

**Melody's story is the actual story of the first time I ever heard a Beatles song (except I am not going to Julliard and I haven't danced in years which I seriously regret). Here Comes the Sun remains one of my favorite songs of all time. **

**If you have never heard any or all of these songs, go listen to them. Now. Go do it. Right now. **


	5. La Vie Boheme

**This one features a song from a musical! Youtube "La Vie Boheme" from Rent and watch the first video before reading this if you've never seen it. It will help this make sense**

* * *

><p>Most of my siblings will argue that they have never learned anything from the Apollo Cabin. I disagree; I've learned a lot about them. How they act around each other, around other, I also learned they make very interesting book characters. Every night, I sit by the campfire with my siblings and just watch them. They get along better than any of the other cabins at camp (except maybe the Hephaestus or Hermes cabins), and they aren't afraid to stand up for each other.<p>

I have learned a lot about the Apollo Cabins behavior from watching them. (I do realize it sounds like observing gorilla's in zoo). I learned that when they are angry they start to yell in Shakespeare quotes:

_Drew was buzzing around Will, asking him why he was going out with Nyssa. Drew called her some pretty mean things, too, until Will just snapped and yelled out all of Shakespeare Sonnet 130. _

They also can insult you with rock and Roll lyrics:

_I guess Drew likes antagonizing their cabin, because there she was again, a different night, arguing with Emmy. "Go away!" she yelled. "I don't want you any where near me, no one does. Do you get that?" _

"_Maybe if your cabin sang it to me in 80s rock and roll song lyrics I would under stand it better," Drew said mocking the Apollo cabin. She wasn't expecting what happened next: _

"_Well, if you insist," Harp said. She walked over to her drum set, and began to play with no other instruments:_

"_Shot through the heart and you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

_Hey, you give love a bad name," _

And they are very intelligent; people tend to assume that they aren't the smartest, but a lot of them say very smart things regularly, especially when defending one of their siblings,"

"_Shut up, fag," I winced as one of the Ares boys made fun of Noah, a son of Apollo, (who was also dating my brother, but that is irrelevant). Without getting mad, standing up, or making a scene, Apollo's oldest daughter a camp, Melody, turned around to face him. _

"_People who make fun of others for being gay are often trying to cover up for their own latent homosexuality," She said flatly, before turning around and acting like it never happened. The Ares boy was too in shock to speak (or too stupid to figure out what she had just said to him). _

The most recent lesson I learned was, trying to insult the Apollo cabin by calling them bohemian was completely, one hundred percent, ineffective.

"_Are you guys always so happy?" One of the new campers asked the Apollo cabin. Malcolm, (who thinks he's better than me because I would rather write stories than learn quantum physics), decided that the Apollo cabin wasn't smart enough to answer for themselves and said: "It's a requirement for living in the Bohemian cabin," _

_Melody furrowed her brow, and looked at him. "Did you just call us bohemian?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Thank you," She said, then she whispered something the Ellen who smiled and passed it on. Then Melody stood and began walking to where the iPod speaker was. _

"_You do know that coming from me, that wasn't a complement, right?" Malcolm asked. _

"_Yes, but I've been waiting five years for someone to call us that, so we could do this…" _

_She stood up on the folding table we use to hold the stuff for making s'mores, which was now empty due to the fact that the campfire was nearing an end. _

_The music began to play: _

"_**Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes "**__ She sang._

_**Here she lies, no one knew her worth**_

_**The late great daughter of Mother Earth**_

_**On these nights when we**_

_**Celebrate the birth**_

_**In that little town of Bethlehem**_

_**We raise our glass - you bet your ass to -**_

_**La vie Boheme" **__I had seen both RENT the move and RENT on Broadway, and I had to say, for a black, female, ballerina, she did a very good job of pulling of a nerdy, white, Jewish guy. _

_**La vie Boheme **__the rest of the Apollo Cabin joined in, pounding their hands and feet on the bleachers to the beat._

_**La vie Boheme**_

_**La vie Boheme**_

_**La vie Boheme**_

_**To days of inspiration **__Melody went back to signing, doing all the quirky dance moves Mark did in the movie_

_**Playing hookey, making**_

_**Something out of nothing **__the rest of the Apollo cabin continued a chorus of 'La Vie Boheme' in the background_

_**The need to express-**_

_**To communicate,**_

_**To going against the grain,**_

_**Going insane, going mad**_

_**To loving tension, no pension**_

_**To more than one dimension,**_

_**To starving for attention,**_

_**Hating convention, hating pretension**_

_**Not to mention of course,**_

_**Hating dear old Mom and Dad**_

_**To riding your bike,**_

_**Midday past the three-piece suits**_

_**To fruits - to no absolutes-**_

_**To Absolute - to choice-**_

_**To the Village Voice-**_

_**To any passing fad**_

_**To being an us for once ... instead of a them! **__That one line summed up the Apollo cabin perfectly. _

_**La vie Boheme, La vie Boheme **__The Whole Apollo Cabin chanted, all standing up and dancing their way to different points of the amphitheater. _

"_Ummm…." Travis Stoll said. I looked at him, and Brooke was standing their kissing his sister, Abby. _

_**Hey Mister **__She said,__** - she's my sister **__then she started laughing and walked back to the rest of her cabin._

_It was Riley's turn to sing: __**So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad**_

_**Three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter**_

_**And one pasta with meatless balls **__She sang, taking the part of the waiter._

_**Eww **__Will said_

_**It tastes the same **__Noah told him_

_**If you close your eyes **__Harp joked_

_**And thirteen orders of fries**_

_**Is that it here? **__Riley sang_

_**Wine and beer! **__They all sang._

_Melody and Ellen both hopped on top of the table: __**To hand-crafted beers**_

_**Made in local breweries**_

_**To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese**_

_**To leather, to dildos, to curry vindaloo**_

_**To Huevos Rancheros and Maya Angelou **__the danced on the table for a little while, but soon jumped off._

_Emmy and Tony stood in front of the table and sang: __**Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion**_

_**Creation, vacation**_

_**Mucho masturbation **__Will said. I looked behind me and Nyssa had her face buried in her hands. The Apollo cabin might have had no shame, but the Hephaestus cabin did not._

_Emmy and Tony sang again __**Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new**_

_**To Sontag **__Tony said_

_**To Sondheim **__Noah sang_

_**To anything taboo **__Harp and CJay sang_

_Will and Kevin stood on the table __**Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunnigham and Cage,**_

_**Lenny Bruce **__Kevin said, pointing to Will_

_**Langston Hughes **__Will said, pointing back_

_**To the stage **__Ellen sang, laying on her back on the table, then soon standing up._

_**To Uta. To Buddha. Pablo Neruda, too. **__A group of Apollo kids sang, there were too many of them, I couldn't figure out who they all were. _

_Will and Melody crawled onto the table __**Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow**_

_**To blow off Auntie Em **__Then they both flipped off the audience, which earned them some cheers._

_**La vie Boheme **__the whole Apollo cabin sang. At some point during the performance Brooke had dragged Abby down to where they were performing and was now kissing her on the table._

_**Sisters? **__One of the Apollo campers asked._

_**We're close **__They said at the same time._

_I must have been really engrossed in the performance, because I didn't see Noah drag Brandon down to the 'stage', but when the Apollo cabin moved out of the way, they were both there, kissing on the table. They looked up at the audience: __**Brothers! **__They said together._

_Melody, Brooke, and Noah began to sing the net part as Brandon walked back to his seat. __**Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens,**_

_**Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,**_

_**Pee Wee Herman**_

_**German wine, turpetine, Gertrude Stein**_

_**Antoniotti, Bertolucci, Kurosawa**_

_**Carmina Burana**_

_**To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstacy**_

_**Vaclav Havel - The Sex Pistols, 8BC**_

_**To no shame - never playing the Fame Game **__The whole Apollo cabin sang. It was amazing how they all could do this, I wondered if they rehearsed these things in their spare time. _

_**To marijuana **__Oscar yelled. Some of the stoners of the camp cheered, but honestly, I don't think that kid had ever smoked anything. The Apollo cabin doesn't need drugs to get high, they just eat a pixi stick and listen to "I Am The Walrus" and they're gone._

_Then the whole Apollo cabin went back to singing. __**To sodomy, it's between God and me**_

_**To S & M**_

_**La vie Boheme **_

_Kevin stood up on the table alone: __**In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon**_

_**Will commence immediately following dinner ...**_

_**Ellen Brown **__He pointed to his sister__**, just**_

_**Back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot,**_

_**Will perform Native American tribal chants**_

_**Backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric **_

_**Cello - which she ain't never studied. **__He stepped off the table_

_Tony got on and sang the next part __**And Oscar Thompson will preview his new documentary about his inability**_

_**to hold an erection on the high holy days.**_

_Noah replaced Tony on the table __**And Melody Eden, clad only in bubble wrap,**_

_**will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds **_

_**of iced tea being stirred. **_

_**And Will, will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song. **__Then Will played the same little song Roger did_

_**That doesn't remind us of "Musetta's Waltz!" **__Noah got off the table and Harp got on:_

_**Cjay Hall will model the latest fall fashions**_

_**from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub. **__Then Cjay got on the table:_

_**And Emmy will recount her exploits as anarchist -**_

_**including the tale of the successful reprogramming of the M.I.T.**_

_**virtual reality equipment to self-destruct, as it broadcasts the words: **__She stomped her foot on the table:_

_**"Actual reality - Act Up - Fight AIDS" **__Everyone yelled_

_Melody walked over to where the Aphrodite cabin was sitting and walked up to her boyfriend (and life long friend) Ryan. __**Excuse me - did I do something wrong? **__Ryan looked like he had been expecting this to happen since Malcolm called the cabin Bohemian_

_**I get invited - then ignored all night long**_

_**I've been trying - I'm not lying **__He sang, he actually had a very good voice, and he seemed to know all the lyrics. I guess that's what happens when you grow up with a child of Apollo_

_**No one's perfect. I've got baggage**_

_Melody: __**Life's too short, babe, time is flying**_

_**I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine**_

_Ryan: __**I should tell you**_

_Melody:__** I got baggage too**_

_Ryan: __**I should tell you**_

_**Baggage **__they said at the same time_

_**Wine and beer! **__The Apollo cabin said in the background_

_Then there was a beep: __**AZT break **__Melody said. She made a great Mark, but an insanely believable Mimi. I wouldn't be shocked if she played Mimi if RENT ever came back to Broadway._

_**You? **__Ryan asked looking shocked. He was not the best actor, but I had seen worse_

_Melody: __**Me. You?**_

_**Mimi **__Ryan sang. Then the just started kissing, leaving out the "I Should Tell You" scene._

_**To Dance **__they all shouted _

_Then Melody stopped kissing Ryan and ran back to the table and jumped on with the grace you get from years of classical ballet. __**No way to make a living, masochism, pain, perfection**_

_**Muscle spasms, chiropractors, short careers, eating disorders!**_

_**Film! **__They chanted again._

_**Adventure, tedium, no family, boring locations,**_

_**Dark rooms, perfect faces, egos, money, Hollywood and sleaze! **__Will got up on the table and sang._

_All: __**Music! **__Harp jumped up onto the table_

_**Food of love, emotion, mathematics, isolation,**_

_**Rhythm, feeling, power, harmony, and heavy competition! **__Harp sang_

_All: __**Anarchy!**_

_Brooke and Noah got up on the table, __**Revolution, justice, screaming for solutions,**_

_**Forcing changes, risk, and danger**_

_**Making noise and making pleas! **__They hugged each other _

_All: __**To faggots, lezzies, dykes, cross dressers too**_

_Ellen: __**To me**_

_Kevin: __**To me**_

_Will and Melody: __**To me**_

_The they all sang: __**To you, and you and you, you and you **__They pointed to random people from their cabin or the audience._

_**To people living with, living with, living with**_

_**Not dying from disease**_

_**Let he among us without sin**_

_**Be the first to condemn **__Remember when I said "To being an 'us' for once/ instead of a 'them' summed up the Apollo cabin perfectly? I take it back. _

_**La vie Boheme**_

_**La vie Boheme**_

_**La vie Boheme**_

_**Anyone out of the mainstream **__Melody said, going back to the roll of Mark. Instead of being on the table she was dancing up and down the stairs of the amphitheater._

_**Is anyone in the mainstream?**_

_**Anyone alive-with a sex drive**_

_**La vie boheme**_

_**La vie boheme**_

_**La vie boheme **__The rest of the cabin chanted behind her._

_Melody continued singing. __**Tear down the wall**_

_**Aren't we all?**_

_**The opposite of war isn't peace...**_

_**It's creation!**_

_**La vie Boheme**_

_**VIVA LA VIE BOHEME! **__They all said at the end, thrusting their fists into the air. The whole camp cheered for them. One, nine-word comment from my brother sparked an eight and a half minute performance from the Apollo cabin, how can you not cheer for that? _

"_Did you guys rehearse that? How did you all know the words to that?" Leo asked. _

"_The children of Apollo have this talent for hearing a song once and always remembering the words. Two months ago, we all watched RENT, so we all knew the words," Will explained. _

"_So you're always born with that gift?" Piper asked. _

"_Mostly of the time," Melody said, "sometimes children of Apollo are born without it. Like John Lennon, he was born with out it," Melody said. _

"_"Fuck, we're going to EMI tomorrow to make this record and I can't remember the words to 'Anna'," Will said. Most of the Apollo cabin laughed as if they were sharing an inside joke._

"_What?" Piper asked. _

"_John Lennon was quoted saying that the night before recording the first Beatles album, 'Please Please Me'," _

You should really try and avoided insulting the Apollo cabin, because they have a song, poem, or intelligent rebuttal that will just leave your pride wounded and head spinning.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I didn't offend anyone by using 'fag' in this. I'm 100% for LGBT rights. <strong>

**I feel like this would be unpleasant to read, so you can tell me if it was, it was just an idea that had been floating around my head for months. **

**Any idea who the narrator was? Hint: It wasn't Annabeth and she is an OC of mine. You have to really like my stories to know who she is. **

**The song was La Vie Boheme from RENT. And the song Harp sang to Drew in the beginning was "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi. **

**And yes, that is a real john Lennon Quote.**

**Next one will involve Pokemon, which I hope I don't screw up because I have never played or seen Pokemon **


	6. Gotta Catch Em All

"What about your mom, Harp?" Connor asked his friend during the campfire one night. "Is she a 'Stacy's Mom?" How they had begun talking about the hotness of people's mothers was beyond her; she had her headphones in for most of the campfire, trying to drown out the campfire songs with Bruce Springsteen, because if she didn't they would get stuck in her head. And if that happened, she would become the object of what her cabin called the "Pocket Full of Sunshine" torture.

Harp looked up at Connor, "No, my mom's more like the mom in 1985," she said. Harp was shocked when more than half the camp turned and looked at her like they had no idea what she was talking about. She was use to these looks because she always makes obscure Rock and Roll references. But she was not expecting _no one_ to know what she was talking about.

"What?" Someone asked.

"1985, the song?" She said like it should have been obvious. The camp continued to stare at her. "Okay, then," Harp said. She walked over to where the iPod speaker was and plugged her iPod in. "If you're over, like, thirteen, you'll probably know this song,"

As soon as the song started, looks of revelation spread across people's faces, as if they just remembered some long lost secret. As soon as the first course started playing, everyone was singing along to the song.

The whole camp rocked out and sand along to a song they hadn't heard in years, enjoying every moment of it. By the end most of the campers were on their feet from dancing and jumping around and winded from singing along.

"Can you guys, once, play something people have actually heard of?"

Percy was once quoted saying 'One dragon could ruin your whole day,'. Harp liked to paraphrase him and say, 'one daughter of Aphrodite could ruin your whole day', because sure enough, every time there was something good about camp, Drew liked to ruin it.

"Um, judging by the way people were dancing and singing along, people actually have heard of that," Harp shot back at her.

"Can you just play something cool? Like Ke$ha's song 'Blow'?"

Harp, along with the rest of her cabin, turned and looked at Drew. "Ke$ha has a song called 'Blow'? Will you please enlighten me as to what the fuck that song is about?" Harp demanded.

"It's about partying so hard you blow the roof off the club," Drew informed her.

A look of relief spread across the faces of the Apollo cabin, "Oh thank the gods," Harp said. "When you told me _Ke$ha_ had a song called blow, I thought it was about two other things she would be much more likely to blow." Harp told her.

"What two other things?" Drew asked.

"Hard drugs and BJs," Harp said simply. The whole camp just stared at her wide-eyed. "Oh you were all thinking it," Harp said, "I was just the only one who said it,"

"What ever," Drew said in defeat, "but can you guys at least play something really catchy and cool?"

"Oh I have a song," Emmy said, "that's very catchy and cool. And honestly if you can't sing the whole song, you're a loser,"

Emmy walked over to the iPod speaker and went to her Top 25 playlist. The song was at the top of the playlist, where it belonged.

_I want to be the very best,_

_Like no one ever was. _Most of the campers suddenly get very excited by the song and began to sing along.

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause._

_I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide._

_Each Pokémon to understand_

_The power that's inside_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_It's you and me _By this point almost everyone was singing along at the top of their lungs.

_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokémon!_

_You're my best friend_

_In a world we must defend_

_Pokémon_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_A heart so true_

_Our courage will pull us through_

_You teach me and I'll teach you_

_Pokémon_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_yeah_

_every challenge along the way_

_with courage i will face_

_i will battle everyday_

_to claim my rightful place_

_come with me the time is right_

_there's no better team_

_arm and arm well win the fight_

_It's always been our dream_

_Pokémon_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_It's you and me_

_i know it's my destiny_

_Pokémon_

_Oh, you're my best friend_

_in a world we must defend_

_Pokémon!_

_A heart so true_

_our courage will pull us through_

_you teach me and ill teach you_

_Pokémon_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_(Gotta catch 'em all)_

_Yeah!_

_Pokémon!_

By the end of the song, everyone was winded and panting from singing along. It was the best sing along the camp had seen in a while. The flames in the fire were at least fifteen feet talk, and the people sitting in the front row were sweating and their marshmallows had melted off their sticks.

The whole camp was laughing and having a good time when Drew said, "I didn't mean Pokémon,"

"You don't like Pokémon?" Adria, a petite Asian Athena girl (the only one in her cabin with black hair) asked her. Adria was one of the first people at the campfire to get extremely excited by the song that played.

"No I don't. I think it's childish and stupid,"

"You're Japanese, right?" Adria asked her.

"Yes,"

"Um, yeah, your Asian status has just been removed," Adria told Drew, making a slashing motion with her hands. Drew didn't seem at all offended or threatened by that.

"Wait," Drew's brother Mitchell said, "So, you're Asian, smart, want to be a doctor, and love Pokémon?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm such a stereotype I offend my self, but I've gotten over it,"

"So where do we sand on the music?" Drew asked, oblivious to everyone else around her.

"What do you want us to play?" Will asked her.

"Hip hop, rap, or pop. Not so many show tunes and rock,"

"Oh," Melody said, "I have a rap song that I'm in love with,"

Then she walked over to where Emmy's iPod was plugged in and replaced it with hers. Melodies tossed Emmy's iPod back to her with the perfect aim the Apollo kids are born with. She found the song she wanted and plugged in her iPod:

_Now this is a story all about how_

_My life got flipped-turned upside down_

_And I liked to take a minute just sit right there_

_And tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-Air_

"Oh, I give up!" Drew yelled.

**Catchy, get it? Gotta catch 'em all? Puns. Oh forget it. **

**So I haven't been on line in days because the hurricane knocked out my power, which includes my wifi. Currently I'm on day four of no power, I've been living out of cooler and taking cold showers. Now I'm at my grandma's house so I can take a hot shower. She doesn't have wifi, but at least she has power. **

**It's weird that I would write about Pokémon like if you didn't know it you sucked, when in reality, I know nothing about Pokémon. Everything I know (which is little) I know from two of my friends, Smosh, and Nerimon. The only reason I know this song (and I swear I'm not making this up) is because my 8****th**** grade graduating class voted it the #1 song of the year. **

**I might be doing a bunch of super short drabbles, because I keep coming up with funny things, but I can't really make them long so be prepared for a whole bunch of random things. **

**Okay, so update: I'm still at my grandma's, but my mom just called and they have power. So now I'm stuck here for tonight, and Friday -.- **


	7. Regenerate Me

As a pacifist, generally I don't care about quests. Near death experiences are something I'm too familiar with for a fifteen year old. So when Jason, Piper, and Leo returned from their quest and were telling their story around the campfire, I, quite frankly, didn't give a damn. I wanted to be back in my cabin re-watching season four of Doctor Who (personal favorite) and eagerly await the Christmas episode.

Sure, there was no official rule that said all Apollo cabin members must attend, but I always feel weird when I skipped, like my night wasn't complete. I'm kind of crazy like that. Anyhow, I was zoning in and out, caught my self tapping the sound of drums (1, 2, 3, 4), and was right around the point of replaying the Starkid play, Starship in my head when I heard this: "So I begged him to get up. And then a gold light came off of him and he woke up. He was okay."

I sat up straight, "What?" I asked Piper.

"Jason lived; he glowed gold then woke up okay."

I stood up and looked at Jason, "So, you were dying, glowed gold, then you were okay?" I asked.

"Yes," He replied.

I stared at him quizzically, "Are you a Time Lord? Did you just regenerate?" Everyone turned to look at me. As far as I knew there were only two other Whovians at camp that I knew of, which seemed ridiculous. They were Toni, a Hephaestus girl from England who was awesome and made me a WORKING Sonic Screw Driver, and Brielle a daughter of Athena who was from Queens (who has yet to finish all six seasons). They both looked at me like 'Oh my gods you're right,' where as the rest of the camp looked at me like 'Oh my gods she has finally lost it'.

"Um… I don't… what?"

Then Toni spoke up, but not to Jason, to me. "No he couldn't have regenerated, he still looks the same,"

"That's true," I agreed. "Jason, are you a Time Lord who was lucky to have your severed hand that you were able to transfer your energy through?" Jason just stared at me, but Brielle said, "Did that not make any sense to you, too?"

"Oh yeah," I agreed. "I mean, I'm happy the Doctor didn't die for a few more episodes, but in terms of cannon, I didn't understand."

"It was weird," Toni, said in her thick English accent, "what was Russell thinking? What the hell was going on?" Piper coughed to interrupt or geek-fest. She annoyed me, she really did.

"Okay, fine," I said, "I'm sorry, you can carry on."

"What were you talking about?" Jason asked.

"The Doctor," The three of us said in unison.

"Doctor who?" He asked us.

"Silence will fall when the question is asked." Toni and I said at the same time. Brielle didn't because she hadn't reached that point yet. Jason just stared us, as did the rest of camp. They probably thought I was insane, but I didn't care. Because without a doubt despite how little Jason knew about the Doctor or Gallifreyan History, I was fully convinced that Jason Grace was, in fact, a Time Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone else pick this up? JASON F*CKING REGENERATED! Check the Lost Hero, it happened. It occurs to me that not every one is going to understand what I was talking about in this short piece, but it was becoming such brain crack I had to write it. This takes place in Harp's POV, there is going to be a lot of her in my stories. I have a whole back-story for her that I just haven't written. So in the future expect sob stories and random appearances by her. Also, you will find out why people call her Harp, because I'll let you in on a secret: Her name isn't really Harp. That is all. (youtube) watch?v=YD7Y706FKMQ&feature=related**


	8. Cellophane Flowers

The Apollo cabin was told the morning after, before they went to breakfast. Some cried, some were angry, some were shocked. It wasn't just to loss of a musical icon; he was their brother, even if none of them had ever gotten to meet him.

John preached love, happiness, peace, and friendship. Yeah, maybe he was a bit of a bastard, but so were they. They were the dreamers, the ones looking at the stars, the ones who thought one day things could change.

But no matter how peaceful a person was, they could still get shot in the back four times. Someone with a wife and son and people who loved him. All because of a book.

Most of the Apollo Cabin blamed that book._ Catcher in the Rye_. They went around camp collecting them, raiding cabin and dinging around the small camp library. They had fifteen copies at the end and they brought them to the beach during sunset and burned them.

All of them were there except Julie, their cabin leader.

She was in the arts and crafts cabin. She grabbed a few pieces of yellow and green cellophane paper and made a flower with it and a pipe cleaner as if it was tissue paper. Then she grabbed some blue wall pain, a brush, and a staple gun.

When she got back to her cabin, it was still empty. She pushed her bed into the middle of the room and lay down on her back, facing the ceiling like Michelangelo painting the Sistine Chapel.

Of course what she painted was much simpler.

"_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green, / Towering over your head. / Look for the girl/ with the sun in her eyes, / and she's gone." _

Then she stapled the flower to the ceiling and moved her bed back into place.

September 18, 2009, a month after the war, there were 41 flowers hanging from the ceiling. Twenty-nine children of Apollo and twelve friends, mortal and demigod had a flower hung for them, with their name painted in blue next to it. They were hung in the order they died, except for George's, who had his hung next to John's.

It had only been Twenty-nine years since the first flower was hung, and already there were so many names up there, so many lives lost. The flowers are a way to remember them, to remember them long after they have gone. To remember them even if they never knew them to begin with.

Will was lying on his top bunk, the one that use to belong to Julie, staring at all the flowers. Then he looked around his cabin; it was empty. Everything was there: beds, cloths, food wrappers, instruments, sheet music, books of poetry, and so on. But they didn't belong to the people he was use to seeing. Only three new campers had show un since the war for their cabin, Oscar, Anthony, and Emily, triplets who preferred to go by Oscar Emmy and Tony. The cabin felt so empty without an overflowing amount of people.

A few days after the war, Will was looking around the cabin, he could find his iPod. "Hey, Michel have you seen my..." He stopped and looked around his cabin, then at the calling and almost started crying. "No, I guess you haven't,"

Beyond they lack of people, the ones who had survived had gone home. Harp, who hadn't gone home in four years, went to see her mother, to try and live with her again. Though she might be coming back soon. Melody went to collage; along with her two friends Autumn (daughter of Demeter) and Ryan (Son of Aphrodite) they both spent more time in the Apollo Cabin than their own. Clare had con back to Colorado, Maria and Ellen went back to school in New York, and Austin and Omusa went back to California.

A few people had stayed: Noah, who hadn't had an easy time of anything since he came out, Kevin, Brooke, and Cjay. Even with them, the cabin still seemed unbearably empty.

There was a knock on the door, Will composed himself and opened the door to find Nyssa standing there. "Hey, sorry to bother you but Chiron sent me to find you, you have a new sibling."

The new sibling was a little boy named Jaden; he was six. Normally Will would be welcoming to new siblings, but now every new camper felt like the start of a different cabin.

Will's heart wasn't really in the tour, but Jaden didn't notice.

"Hey, Will?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"Before, our cabin was in the strawberry fields listening to music. I don't know what song it was but I liked it. Can you tell me what it was?"

"Probably Strawberry Fields Forever, we play that a lot down there."

"I liked it a lot," Jaden said as he walked into the cabin. His eyes widened as he entered the gold cabin, taking everything in. His eyes stopped on the ceiling, looking at the cellophane flowers.

"What are they?" He asked pointing up.

"There flowers for our brothers and sisters and friends that…" Will stopped, he couldn't say 'died' that would only scare the kid, "that don't live at camp any more,"

"Wow, cool. Will I ever get one?"

Will looked down at Jaden, then got on his knees to look him in the eye. Will noticed how Jaden looked so much like he did when he was six. Blue eyes and short blond hair, and an innocent looking smile. All at once Will realize that just because his other siblings were gone didn't mean the new ones were any different. Jaden was as much his brother as Michel was.

Will wrapped his arms around Jaden and said: "Buddy, I hope you _never _have to get one."

**I really wanted this up on the 8th. I have been planning this for forever, then on the 8th at, like, 7pm I was listening to my iPod and "Imagine" came one and I went "Is today the 8th? Yes. CRAP! **

**So for the future from me you can expect: 2 song fics, a lot of Dr Who, My Little Pony, Sweeney Todd, Rent, A Chorus Line, Piper hating, new characters, and much much more. In the near future you will be getting a lot more of Melody's character and Harp's because I have so many ideas that I just can't seem to write down.**


	9. Drink With Me

No matter the circumstances, the Apollo cabin was expected to sing at the campfire. When the news of Beckondorf's death reached camp, everyone felt at least some pain from it. The last thing the Apollo cabin wanted to do was sing about it.

They sat in their cabin thinking of what to do, what to sing. Austin looked at Kayla, she was tiny, sixteen, but tiny. Her labradoodle, Toto was sitting next to her on her bed. Kayla's epilepsy was getting worse and worse by the day; it had gotten to the point where she would have a seizure almost every day. The whole cabin feared for her when the battle came. Toto started barking and Kayla rolled her eyes as if to say 'Here we go again". Will and Austin jumped up just as Kayla started shaking. It was short, ending quickly, and when the seizure ended, Alex handed Kayla a glass of water.

Will looked at Alex, he was only twelve, but had been at camp for three years. Alex admired Will with every fiber of his being. He wanted to be like Will, right down to how Will did his hair, which was not doing it at all. Alex had a not-so-secret crush on the Daughter of Demeter Autumn, who was eighteen and Melody's best friend.

Autumn spent a lot of time with the Apollo cabin, and she wasn't the only one. Ryan Lane, son of Aphrodite, had known Melody since the day she was born, they had lived next to each other all their lives. Melody and Ryan had only started dating a few months ago, on prom night. If the three of them survived the war, they were going to collage.

They weren't the only friends Melody had outside the cabin, Pollux and her had become friends the night Lee and Castor died, after they spent the night getting drunk in his cabin off amazingly bad wine. Melody always wondered if Pollux would have tried to follow his brother if she hadn't shown up. And there was Brielle, a daughter of Athena, who made friends with the Apollo Children when she found out they loved The Great Gatsby. It was her favorite book and she aspired to write something like it, but the war was what preyed on her, it was the foul dust that trailed in the wake of her dream. She didn't know if she would turn out all right in the end

Noah thought of Brendon, his secret boyfriend from the Athena cabin. Both of them were scared to come out, but Noah didn't want to die without anyone knowing. He considered just opening his mouth and shouting it thought the cabin, but gave up, deciding to tell Michel before the war started.

Michel was at the councilor meeting, probably fighting with Clarisse. Harp though about Tyler, her boyfriend from the Ares cabin who had been mad at her for simply being from the cabin that his was fighting with. She didn't think their relationship would last much longer. Harp looked at Ellen, who was also suffering from relationship problems. Thought it wasn't her relationship, it was Percy's

A blind man could tell he loved Annabeth, but that didn't stop Ellen for falling for him. She never really knew him, until he transferred to Goode and his locker was placed next to hers. They spent some days hanging out after school, waiting for their parents or for the next subway, laughing and talking. They got along really well, and there were always points when she thought she had a chance, then Annabeth or Rachel would show up and she would fade into the background until who ever the girl was that time left. Ellen was a back up plan, but that didn't change anything.

Ellen looked at Maria. Those two were best friends and sisters. They undeniably had the strongest sisterly bond in the cabin, even thought they didn't look alike. Maria was Hispanic, Puerto Rican born, with dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes, contrasting Ellen's light hair, eyes, and skin. Maria was like Ellen, both sharing the dream of Broadway (a dream also shared with Melody). Maria feared death more than anything: will it be a painful death? What is going to happen after she dies? Will she have gotten to do what she wanted? Will she have mattered?

Maria looked at Melody, it wasn't that she was the most popular from their cabin; she was just the best at finding and keeping friends. Melody had the most potential to become a star out of any of them, if she died, the amount of talent lost would be unmatched by anyone from other cabins. Singing, acting, and dancing (not to mention she was beautiful, but all daughters of Apollo were) were her talents, and she had worked hard for them. She never stopped running between theater rehearsal, dance class, and vocal lessons. There was only one person in the cabin more dedicated to what they loved to than her…

Melody looked at Omusa ('Musa they called her), a skinny Native American girl. Musa scared the cabin for a while when her weight dropped to eighty-five pounds. She was constantly being told she wasn't good enough, that she wasn't skinny enough to be a ballerina. Instead of giving up dance, she gave up food. She was still very skinny from the eating disorder that had put her in the hospital not even six months ago, but she was recovering and eating again, and still dancing. Musa was a phenomenal dancer, a protégée of sorts, and to see everything she worked so hard for almost destroyed by anorexia and a battle for perfection was crushing. But she came back, stronger than before.

They looked around the cabin at each other, remembering the good and the bad, faintly smiling at the memories of things like that years Relay For Life or when Harp still dressed like an Aphrodite camper. Frowning at the sad times: Lee's death, Melody's mom almost dying. Through all those things, the one thing that never changed was the unity in the cabin. It was unmatched by any other cabin; the Hephaestus cabin came close, but they only had four, now three, people in their cabin. The Hermes cabin was also close, but it was so over crowded with unclaimed, it was hard to get to know their real siblings.

When Michel walked back into the cabin, everyone sat up, except for Kayla, who had fallen asleep. Michel went to he first. "Is she okay?" He asked, moving her hair from her face. Kayla always looked so young when she slept, she could pass for twelve or thirteen.

"Fine, it wasn't major." Will told him in a monotone

"I talked to Chiron about getting her out of the war. He said it was up to her, but knowing her, she won't."

"It's not safe for her to fight!" Musa argued.

"I know, and I don't want her too. I don't want any of you to. But we are really needed now, the Ares cabin as pulled out of the war." Michel told them.

There was a collective gasps of "What?" through out the cabin.

"Yeah, Clarisse took them out, even after I gave her the chariot. At this point she's just being stupid."

"Why can't we al just get drunk and be happy?" Pollux asked.

"Because that won't stop an approaching army." Autumn told him.

"Well then," Pollux said jumping off the top bunk he was sitting on. He walked over to the cabins mini-fridge and dug all the way to the back, pulling out a brown paper bag with a bottle inside. He stashed his drinks in the Apollo cabin, no one would think to look there, "drink with me." He poured red wine into two red Solo cups and handed one to Michel. Michel looked at Austin, who was smiling.

Once all the wine was gone, spread out evenly thought the cabin (more or less, Alex only got a few sips and Musa didn't drink because of her families history with alcoholism), they went down to the Camp Fire.

Watching shrouds burn is never fun, and with someone as important as Beckondorf, it was like watching the circus burn to the ground. As the Hephaestus cabin was walking back to their seats after laying the shroud in the fire, Will grabbed Nyssa's hand as she passed. She was crying and making no attempt to hide it. Will new the sadness she felt, he felt it last summer and knew he was going to feel it again soon.

"I'm sorry about your brother." He said so quietly he hoped she could hear him. She just kept walking, pulling her hand from his loose, gentle grasp.

Everything was silent, just the sound of mourning: sobbing, sniffling, and a raw silence. The air felt heavy and there was a distinguished feeling of hatred towards the Ares cabin. Never had there been such a strong feeling of disunity at camp.

The Apollo cabin members shared a few glances, and when Michel nodded, Harp pushed play on the iPod they had set up.

Michel started, he wasn't really one to sing, but he felt it appropriate.

_Drink with me to days gone by_

_Sing with me the songs we knew_

Noah sang the next part, _Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads. _He glanced at Brendon for a second, only to find him looking down, saddened.

_Here's to witty girls who went to our beds. _Ryan sang, looking at Melody lovingly. Having a non-Apollo child sing with them would hopefully be the first step in re-unity.

_Here's to them and here's to you! _The three of them sang together in harmony.

Austin was the real male powerhouse when it came to musicals, it was only fitting that he sang the next part, no other boy in the cabin could do it with quite as much feeling. _Drink with me to days gone by_

_Can it be you fear to die?_

_Will the world remember you?_

_When you fall?_

_Could it be your death?_

_Means nothing at all?_

_Is your life just one more lie?_

Together, all the boys, including Pollux and Ryan sang: _Drink with me to days gone by_

_To the life that used to be_

The girls sang: _At the shrine of friendship, never say die_

Boys: _Let the wine of friendship never run dry_

Together they ended the song, leaving out Marius's part, feeling it would be insensitive.

_Here's to you and here's to me_

The camp sat in silence, not sure where to look or what to do. Toto barking was the sign that it was time for the campfire to end.

No matter what happened the Apollo cabin was expected to sing at the campfire.

Michel fell of the bridge. Will would always be a little bitter to Percy for taking him away from the search for him. Even more bitter for taking him away from Alex.

He was supposed to be protecting him; he should have been protecting him. Alex was small, young, an easy target, and a small shroud. Will would never forgive himself for not protecting him.

Lexi had never seen the girl before, but it was undeniable that she was also a child of Apollo. The same blue eyes, blond hair, and bone structure. She had an empty quiver on her back, which was probably the reason for her using a knife. The girl was captured and brainwashed before getting to camp, it didn't change the fact that the two girls were sisters. And it didn't change he fact that her own sister sliced Lexi's throat.

Kayla wouldn't listen to them when they told her she wasn't well enough to fight; she lived in an infantine world of denial. Even though Toto was a service animal and not a pet, Kayla didn't want to risk putting him in danger. So when she fell to the ground and started shaking unexpectedly, it was the perfect opportunity for the opposing army to stab her through the stomach. Walking into cabin seven and seeing Toto search for Kayla only to find she wasn't there was when everything became real. When the Apollo cabin, as a whole, just cried.

There were twenty-two children of Apollo (plus the friends) to sing drink with me. Now there were only eleven.

They didn't want to be there. Everyone else seemed so disrespectfully happy. Sure, the war was over and sure it was fine to leave the friendzone, but couldn't those two be a little more respectful?

The Apollo cabin sat in silence, refusing to say anything. It was cruel, their requirement to be here, it was cruel for anyone to have to be here. They weren't the only cabin that lost siblings and friends.

That's what did it for Austin, knowing that they weren't the only cabins that suffered losses. We should be singing, he thought. With that he stood up:

_Do you hear the people sing_

_Lost in the valley of the night?_

Melody began to sing with him_: It is the music of a people_

Ellen and Maria joined him:_ Who are climbing to the light._

_For the wretched of the earth_

The whole cabin had joined at this point, but you wouldn't know it. They sounded quite, they lacked voices. _There is a flame that never dies._

_Even the darkest night will end_

_And the sun will rise._

Autumn noticed the quietness, and how much it up set them. She stood up whether she was sitting and began to sing with them.

_They will live again in freedom_

_In the garden of the Lord. _Ryan and Pollux joined.

_They will walk behind the plough-share,_

_They will put away the sword. _Brielle stood up, followed by Harp's friends Travis and Connor.

_The chain will be broken_

_And all men will have their reward. _Jake Mason stood for his brother.

_Will you join in our crusade?_ Drew stood for Selina

_Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Somewhere beyond the barricade _Katie stood for her brother

_Is there a world you long to see?_

_Do you hear the people sing? _She didn't stand, but Clarisse would have sang for her brothers if she knew the words

_Say, do you hear the distant drums?_

_It is the future that they bring _Annabeth stood for her siblings.

_When tomorrow comes!_

_Will you join in our crusade?_ Percy stood for his friends.

_Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Somewhere beyond the barricade_

_Is there a world you long to see?_

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Say, do you hear the distant drums?_

_It is the future that they bring_

_When tomorrow comes..._

_Tomorrow comes! _

Everyone was standing or singing, or at least making and attempt to follow along by the end. It was sad how long it took to get everybody to come together, even sadder how many people had to die. But, even in the darkest of times, the Apollo cabin can always be expected to sing.

* * *

><p>I stayed up until 5:30 am to finish this. It was my first attempt at having real character development because Ellen, Maria, Harp, autumn, Ryan, Omusa, Austin, and Pollux (even though the last two aren't mine) are fully fleshed out characters in my mind.<br>There is probably going to be a lot more Les Mis in my stories, so prepare yourselves.  
>What's next: Probably a story about Harp having to go to the councilor meeting, because Will isn't there. Then probably a story where they try to find a theme song to each cabin. Then things are going to get angsty with a four chapter tribute to Lee.<br>Songs: Drink With Me and the Reprise of Do You Hear the People Sing (skip to 6:30 in the video if you don't want to watch the whole finale) both from Les Mis.


	10. My Man

You know, jealous girlfriends always talk about how hard it is for them, having all these other girls have their eyes set on her boyfriend. No body ever really talks about just how hard it is for those other girls. Yeah, for some girls, they do have something to worry about because their boyfriend would cheat on them. But why you have a boy like i_him/i_ you have nothing worry about. Nothing. (confused)I don't know why she always acts like life is so hard for her. Well, yeah, life is hard for her, but when it comes to significant others… well she doesn't have a thing to complain about. Because she won. I know… I know… people aren't prizes and if I was a boy talking about a boy and his girlfriend that would be sexist. (frustrated) But it's true, she won.

If you're a fan of Les Mis, or have ever seen it, ask yourself this: who do you think Marius should have ended up with? Cosette or Eponine? (pause) I'm willing to be at least 95% of you just said Eponine. I have literally never heard anyone say, "Fuck Eponine. Marius should be Cosette, he deserves her." No, it's always "Marius picked the wrong girl." That's because at lease once in every persons life they are going to be Eponine: (softly) watching the person you love so much love somebody else. That's probably why everybody loves Elphaba so much, too. Because just that one time, the ugly girl won. She gives hope to the under dogs. I mean, look at all the people who didn't get the person they loved and lost them to someone better, no matter how hard they fought: The Phantom lost Christine, Quasimod lost Esméralda, Fanny Brice's husband walked out on her. Hell, the god Hepheastus was thrown off a mountain when he was born because his mom thought he was ugly. (Shouted) Ugly people don't win, (softer) we just don't.

I'm not going to try and rip them apart. I've seen enough musicals to know that doesn't work and it only leads to resentment. So I'll just stay here and watch as this adorable, funny, nice, talented guy loves somebody else, while I… (sadden) well, while I'm left wishing that was me. But it's not, because I'm no winner.

**If you're confused as to A) the words in parentheses: this was written as if it was a monologue and those were how the speaker was supposed to be saying it. B)What this has to do with Percy Jackson. The speaker is. It's actually my OC Ellen who loves Percy, but if you would rather it could be Rachel, I just feel it would be OOC for Rachel.**


End file.
